A Girlfriend's Goodbye
by Kisara Strife
Summary: The flowers were her ever faithful companions; they'd never leave her alone in this hallowed garden of a church...but how come he had? Countless times she'd looked up through the hole in the roof, but only the rain greeted her tears...Zack had left her.


**Author's Note;** Hiya ppls!! Kisara here (again!). Anyway, I'm severely jelaous of people who can create brilliant oneshots, so I decided I wanted to give it a shot...can't do any better than that, now can I, huh? Let me know what ye thinks!! C yas!! XxxxxX

* * *

Aerith walked up the familiar aisle of the church that had become her own sanctuary over the years…she'd first met him here, once upon a lifetime…

_Zack_…_where are you?_

She tended to the flowers that had since bloomed and wavered happily, their yellow and white hues reflecting upon the dreary confines of the aged house of worship as the young Cetra tuned into their every need…the last of her exalted race.

Aerith Gainsborough absently hummed a tune to herself as she set about watering the joyous plants…the only ones in the whole of the bustling, Mako-poisoned metropolis that was the renowned citadel called Midgar.

That had been her routine for the past couple of months…or maybe it had been years; she'd since lost count. She would awaken, pick the best plants from her secret garden and place them in her wickerwork basket…then walk to her normal street and sell the seemingly foreign botanies as people caught their sweet scent on the otherwise depressed air that barely circulated throughout the grungy Slums of the lower-city.

"There, done."

The young woman, with her tresses of thick hazel hair confined within a customary braid, stood and placed the basket on the dusty ground beside the blooming garden, to be filled the next morning. Without thinking, she involuntarily cast her emerald gaze upwards, towards the noticeable hole that adorned the high roof…but shook her head with naïve annoyance.

It had been childish of her to even hope he would appear, grinning as usual, from ear-to-ear…attitude shining through as he wrapped a muscled arm around her slight frame…

That longing to feel his touch…catch his scent…hear his cheeky and flirtatious voice…to merely catch a fleeting glimpse of his telltale spikey ebony hair and violet eyes that sparkled enthrallingly with the energy that lived within, enhanced by a gracious Mako-gleam…that longing had eaten away at her lamenting heart for a year, if not two…

The twenty-two year old Ancient walked up to the altar at the top of the church…people prayed for miracles the whole time…why couldn't she?

Dropping to her knees on the dust-filmed wooden floor, whose boards creaked almost inaudibly, and leaning her elbows on this simple altar…intertwining her slender fingers…Aerith Gainsborough prayed.

"Zacky…if you're out there…know that I'm still here and waiting for you…please be safe wherever you are…I miss you so, so much…just please be safe…"

She couldn't go on as tears strangled her voice and caused a painful lump to swell in her elegant throat. She was thankful that the only witnesses to this heart-wrenching scene were the indifferent flowers who depended upon her, and who'd bore witness to many a scene like this as she lamented her absent boyfriend…wishing to see his figure just once more to ensure his safety…

Then a cry sliced through the silent air…a cry that pierced through every wall in Midgar and beyond, emanating from the bluff on the close outskirts of the monopoly-driven city. A male, yet somehow inhuman scream of anguish as though the one responsible for the sound had just lost everything close to him…

As she felt her heart tug violently in retaliation to the heart-rendering cry, Aerith Gainsborough looked up through the hole in her church roof, into the grey, miserably raining, cloud-ridden sky and knew in her very soul that her boyfriend would not return to her…she would never see his tauntingly attractive features, or hear his sweet, yet gloriously arrogant voice saying her name again…

Zack Fair…1st Class SOLDIER…comrade…best friend…son…flirt…boyfriend…this exceptional human had moved onto the Promised Land…and it tore her heart to sheer pieces that she was left on this side of the veil, to lament him…

**a/n- did u like dis oneshot? Let me know ppls!XxxxxX**

**BTW- If anyone would like to see any fics based on particular pairings or themes, let me know and I'll be glad to pen them, as I'm taking a slight break from my own fics to allow for inspiration...so if ye have any preferences, give us a buzz (pm) C Yas!! XxxxxxX**


End file.
